Fluids such as cleaning fluids and hand cleaners are known which include particulate solid material. Such fluids include fluids such as grit-laden or granular hand soap or lotions. Insofar as the particulate material may be large or heavier particles, then the grit-laden fluids may suffer the disadvantage that the particles settle out providing inconsistencies in composition and reduced shelf life. Settling may be reduced to some extent by including a gelling agent, however, such gelling agents are frequently disadvantageous as they typically increase the viscosity of the fluid.
The particulate solid materials may include grit and pumice. Grit is any granular material, preferably sharp, in relatively fine size as may be used as an abrasive. Pumice is a volcanic glass which is full of cavities and very light weight and may be provided as different sized particles to be used as an abrasive and absorption in cleaners.
Other particulate solid matter includes plastic synthetic resins scrubber particles such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,904, cellulose abrasives such as wood flour, ground sponge, ground cork and sawdust as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,634, and finely divided silica such as blown fines of silica as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,526.
Grit laden fluids are typically provided with the grit incorporated in the fluid ready for use. Known dispensers do not provide for dispensing grit or other particulate matter independently of a fluid and combining the grit and fluid after dispensing. Thus, known dispensers are not useful for dispensing quantities of particulate matter and fluids which preferably are to be kept separated prior to use.
Known dispensers which produce foam pass a mixture of air and liquid through a foam-inducing device which typically is a porous member having small apertures. Passing the air and liquid mixture through the apertures or pores aids foam production by subjecting the mixture to turbulent flow conditions. The foam inducing porous member may be, for example, plastic or ceramic porous materials or a mesh or screen fabricated of criss-crossing metal or plastic wires, or a cloth material.
Many fluids to be dispensed include particulate matter which, if passed through known foam inducing devices, will clog the apertures or pores of these devices rendering the devices inoperative. Similarly, high viscosity fluids are not suitable for flowing through the small apertures or pores of foam inducing devices as the pressure required for adequate flow is not within normal operating conditions.
Known dispensers do not permit dispensing of fluids incorporating particulate matter or high viscosity fluids in a manner to provide a foamed product.
Known devices for producing foam include the present applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,050 to Ophardt et al., issued Jun. 25, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,288 to Banks, issued Aug. 29, 1995 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,586 to Banks, issued Jul. 4, 2000, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Known devices do not provide simple constructions for pump assemblies which provide for dispensing two components which are to be kept separate until dispensed.